Hate, Anger and Forgiveness
by Grimmwolf
Summary: Fourth Chapter! I want it all to stop, stop from torturing me and my soul. Just stop it all!
1. Default Chapter

Me: I own nothing, I swear it!

Raven: 'Cept all of those posters up in her room and her drawings of _me? _

Chapter One: Them

Looking over the mountains that I lived in, I saw them, the Zoids. I thought of them as chaotical beings, only created for destruction. My foster dad however, was a pilot for the Republic, he loved those beasts. I had never cared for them, though, they had no purpose in my life or thoughts. They were here for no reason whatsoever.

_"How could you share such bonds with those monsters?" _I silently thought to myself, brushing the strands of my jet-black hair out of my eyes. _"They destroy so many, how could you care for those beasts!"_

I clenched my fists hard just thinking about that, it angered me so much. "They killed them all," I muttered sadly. "They killed my family!" I raged, throwing a rock off of the cliff in a fit. "How could you share a bond with them?!"

My words echoed off the cliffs of the mountains as I heard a screech from above. I looked up and saw a sleek raptor-type Organoid with dark blue armor and aqua green eyes. Giant wings came from his back and retracted as he landed next to me.

"Nexus," I mumbled, clenching my fists once more. "How? Why?" I asked him, hoping that he would have an answer for my endless questions.

He cocked his head at me in confusion, boring into my eyes. _You are. Troubled by. Something? _he questioned me.

"How could you care for them, the Zoids?" I asked, still angry. "If you know, answer me!"

Nexus roared in response and answered in his weird way of talking, _You share. A bond. With me. Do you. Not? _Without waiting for an answer he said, _It is. The same. Thing. I just. Can. Speak to. You. I do. Not. Understand. Why you. Hate. Them so. Much. You should. Hate the. Zoid that. Killed. Your. Family. Not the. Whole race. Destroy him._

I looked at him curiously. "He was destroyed. That Flyheight kid killed him," I told him. "What do I do now?"

_You should. Move. On. Forgive. _he replied.

"I can't forgive them! They destroyed what I had left! I have nothing now!" I snarled, kicking the ground hard to show I was very ticked off. "They are gone!"

Nexus looked at me with a glare. _One must. Forgive! You have. Me. And the. Two._ he had said to me with a flick of his tail and was trying to reason with my stubborn attitude.

He was obviously talking about my foster parents. I didn't mind them because I was usually away from them, up in the mountains. They never really acted like parents to me either.

"Yeah, well Nexus. You're wrong. Now lets go back to my house before they start to worry," I growled as he calmed down and let me onto his back.

Me: You like it? Then REVIEW! No flames, please! Thankies!


	2. One of a Kind

I own nothing! And the song at the end, belongs to whatever band made that. And thanks to The Crimson Dragon, Aria Luna, and Derith for reviewing my story and other help with it. If I missed you I apologize! Now I would like to get one with the story before I start to babble.

Chapter Two: One of A Kind

When I had lreturned home Nexus had perched himself on a cliff close by to watch me. I walked inside the house, growling and throwing myself onto the couch. My 'father' had a hangar full of Republican Zoids by our house so he could easily acess one of those creatures.

"Where where you at?" my 'father' asked me in a stern vioce.

I looked at him with my green and brown eyes and replied calmy, "I was...around."

"Yeah, sure. Your 'around' could be anwhere on Zi for all I know," he told me with a scoff.

"You have no right to ask me where I was. It's none of your business," I answered, my tone a little higher.

He glared at me and shouted, "I do have a right! I am your rightful father and I am allowed to ask you where you have been!"

"My rightful mother and father were killed! You two are just here because you two adopted me! I would be happier roaming around Zi than with you guys! You're forcing me to learn how to pilot one of those beasts! You're making my life heck!" I snarled.

"It's for your protection!" my 'father' roared. "You need to know how to protect yourself!"

My eyes flashed. "Like bringing back the bad memories of my parents dying? About seeing them burn to death and crushed when I was six?" I asked calmly. "Do you like seeing other people being tortured in there own memories?"

My 'father' grabbed my wrist. "Don't talk like that, you've had a perfect life!" he barked angerly.

"How would you know?!" I yanked my arm away as my 'mother' walked in.

"Reanna! Brandd! What happened between you two?!" she questioned, coming over to me in worry.

My 'father' gave me a look and then replied, "That daughter of ours needs more disapline. She's unruly."

"Dear, what happened?" she asked me, trying to be kind.

I gave her a glare and answered, "I'm not your 'dear' and just as he said. I'm leaving."

"To where?!" Brandd asked furiously.

"None of your business," I replied, grabbing my CD player and going into my room.

I opened up my dresser and pulled out a handgun, putting it in the holster around my waist and walking outside, going through the living room.

"NEXUS!!!" I shouted as he shot down, standing by me as I then climbed up on his back and looking to my 'parents.' "Don't expect to see me here a long time. And if I'm coming back here, be ready."

Nexus roared and shot up into the air and to a small town near the top of the moutains.

He dropped me off at a cliff by the town, curling up next to me as I sat down. I looked up to the sky, seeing a full moon.

Placing my headphoned on my head, I pressed play on my CD player as a song started :

I've got that feeling deep inside  
Well what it is I don't know  
My vengeance starts to change  
My mind gets filled with rage  
I raise my fists up to the sky

Whatdaya say?

Fear I see when I look in your eyes  
Makes you believe I'm one of a kind (one of a kind)  
The fear I leave in the back of your mind  
Makes you believe I'm  
One of a kind

Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind  
Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind

And Now I feel like I'm alive  
Don't know just how I got so low  
These voices in my mind  
Tell me it's killing time  
It is a thrill I can't describe

Whatdaya say?

Fear I see when I look in your eyes  
Makes you believe I'm one of a kind (one of a kind)  
The fear I leave in the back of your mind  
Makes you believe I'm  
One of a kind

Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind  
Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind  
Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind  
Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind

Fear I see when I look in your eyes  
Makes you believe, makes you believe  
The fear that I see in the back of your mind  
Makes you believe, makes you believe

Fear I see when I look in your eyes  
Makes you believe I'm one of a kind (one of a kind)  
The fear I leave in the back of your mind  
Makes you believe, makes you believe

Fear I see when I look in your eyes  
Makes you believe I'm one of a kind (one of a kind)  
The fear I leave in the back of your mind  
Makes you believe I'm one of a kind

Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind  
Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind  
Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind  
Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind

Smirking after the song ended, I said, "Yeah, one of a kind."

'Kay peoples, I finished the second chapter and it's longer. YEAH! Please review as I don't want to wake up Raven because he's sleeping at the moment and doesn't like being woken up...


	3. The Meeting

Alright, you guys, here's the third chapter from the story that once resided in my mind. I still own nothing 'cause I ain't got no money.

Chapter Three: The Meeting

I yawned as I woke up, my head resting on Nexus' sleeping form. Growling, I stood up and brushed myself off from the dirt on the ground.

"Stupid Organoid" I muttered carelessly, nudging my Organoid's metal body with boot.

He popped his head up and gave me a stern look with his piercing green eyes. Nexus opened up his mouth and yawned at me, showing his sharp, shiny silver teeth.

"Yeah, I know. Now, bring me to the town" I ordered placing my hands on my hips as both of my eyes flickered in the sunlight.

Nexus gave to me the equivalent of an Organoid smirk. _In a. Bad. Mood. I suppose? _He questioned me.

I let out a snort and then replied, looking at the town. "If we're going to start and travel, then we'll need some basic supplies. We at least need some food, blankets, cooking stuff and a... Zoid."

Nexus let out a small Organoid laugh. _Never the. Day. I thought. I would. Hear. You say. That._ He told, standing up and spreading his massive wings, shining off of the sun.

Letting out a sigh of small relief, I climbed onto his back as we took off to the town.

We came into the town as Nexus landed on the roof of a small building, letting me off of his back. Standing on the roof, I spotted a boy around my age, 14 or so, running from some Republican guards. He had dull black hair and lavender eyes with a smirk worn on his face.

Growling in discust, I signaled for Nexus to follow me. I hopped off the roof with him, pointing my pistol at the first guard's head, cocking back the hammer.

"If you take one more step, you fall" I snarled angerly as Nexus backed me up with a bellowing roar.

The guard made a cocky smile and then said to me"Put the gun down, girl."

Pulling the trigger, I snarled and then laughed a bit, turning to the boy that was behind, watching my every move. "Get a Zoid and I'll take care of these punks, deal" I asked him with a slight grin.

Nexus roared and sped forward, catching a man's neck between his jaws, killing him.

The boy grinned and answered"Whatever." He then took off running as I turned to Nexus.

"Man, boy, don't you think that's a bit overkill" I questioned, shooting another guard as a huge red beast came charging through the town.

The monster shot the buildings, killed the Zoids and people and then stopped by me. Its cockpit opened to reveal the boy that I had saved from the guards.

"Well" he asked impatiently, smirk worn upon his face. "You coming or am I leaving you here"

Grinning, I jumped up to where he was on his cockpit, flashing another grin as I went into the cockpit and buckled up in the back seat. He shut the hatch and sat in the front, mobilizing the Saber Tiger.

The menacing beast pronged to life and ran through the mountains, shooting down any Zoid that came in our way. It stopped at a small cave as the cockpit opened once more.

The boy and I jumped out of the cockpit as he looked at me with pale, lavender eyes. "Who are you and why did you rescue me" he questioned carefully. He reached into the holster that was on his waist and pulled out a handgun and pointed it at me.

I smirked and chuckled a little and jumped him, knocking his gun out of his reach. "Name's Reanna" I replied as he overpowered me and was now pinning me to the ground, grinning.

"Good then, Raven" he said as he stood up, getting off of me. "And next time, I don't need to be rescued from some weak and pathetic girl with her Organoid."

Pulling out my gun, I fired it as the bullet grazed his cheek with precise aim. "Weak, huh? I'm sort of wondering how I seemed to overpower you when I jumped your cocky self" I taunted, snarling at him teasing me.

"You caught me by surprise" Raven told me. "Besides, from the way I saw you act, you and I seem... alike in some ways. You killed those men, in the town, like they were just insects, bugs."

I put my gun away, growling as I did so. "Anyone who decides that those beasts, the Zoids are their friends, should die. I'll make sure of it" I answered him, snarling at his words and clenching my fists as I said that.

Nexus trotted over to me and then nuzzling my cheek. He then bared his fangs as he sensed something in the area. _Something is. Here. I sense. Power._ He rumbled, going in front of me protectively.

Raven looked off to the canyon as I followed his gaze. "Shadow" he shouted aloud, calling the black figure that was on the snowy canyon.

The figure shot off and mobilized by him, roaring as he did.

Raven gave the black Organoid a look and then replied"Shadow, these are our... compainions for now. Reanna and-."

Nexus roared as I then finished for the lavender eyed pilot"His name's Nexus."

The ground beneath us shook violently as the two Organoids roared. Looking at the creaters of the massive quake, I saw a group of Red Horns coming in for the attack.

"Shoot" Raven and I muttered, turning to our respective Organoids.

Sorry that I didn't update longer, school's ticking me off. If you guys even view this, review to make me feel special. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go post pictures of Raven on my wall.


	4. Stop It All

Fourth Chapter and I was listening to Cleanin' Out My Closet and The Way I Am by Eminem, that's what inspired me to write this.

I still own nothing.

Chapter Four: Stop It All

"I hate you all" I snarled as I then turned to my Organoid. "Mobilize one of those Zoids and kill the pilot" I ordered as he flew up and mobilized a Red Horn, sending electric pulses through the pilot, killing him and tossing him out of the cockpit.

I climbed up and took the controls, running, I shot down a couple of oncoming Command Wolves and such. I saw Raven's Organoid shoot up and mobilize a Zoid I quickly realized to be a Geno Saurer. Raven climbed up into the Zoid and helped me shoot down the mechanical beasts, sending them to the ground.

The Red Horn stomped its hoof and then rammed another Red Horn, shoving its horn into the cockpit of the other Zoid. I grinned as I heard the scream of the pilot.

The Geno Saurer raged through and destroyed the remaning Zoids with the Charged Particle Cannon.

From the distance I then saw a blue spec come into view. It resembled a Shield Liger and a Command Wolf was moving along by it. A com-link came on as I saw a familiar face, Van.

"Reanna, your father requests that you fall back and surrender, we don't want to fight you" he had told me as Nexus let out a bellowing roar that echoed through the Red Horn.

"Don't care, Van. If you won't fight then I guess you'll just have to stand here and die, ne" I asked with a bloodthirsty smirk lit on my face. I didn't care for anyone on this planet or on any planet for that matter, I hated everyone.

Another com-link came up as I saw Irvine's face. "What are you doing hanging around Raven" he asked me.

Irvine cared about me, though. He was like my older brother, caring and watching over me. I let a small smirk creep upon my face as I sarcastically answered"Oh, you know, we just were talking about going to some movie, eating dinner and such, you know."

He growled as Van spoke up. "Why? You'll end up dying in the end Reanna, hanging around him."

I snarled at Van, saying"Shut your mouth. None of you have done anything to help what has happened to me. You send me to some people that torture me and then ask why I'm hanging around a person that feels the exact way I do? Have you no sense"

"Reanna! You have had a perfect life living with us and you know it" my 'father' shouted, a Command Wolf coming into my view.

I shot down the Wolf with the cannon on the Red Horn's back, making him shut up.

"You know nothing about me" I muttered as my vision was quickly blured by tears"You have no idea what I have been through in my life! You haven't experienced the death of everyone you knew" I shouted furiously.

Irvine's face came back up. "And what about me, Rea? Are you going to shoot me down too? Are you going to kill me like the people back in the village" he asked me with a somewhat sad expression on his face.

I then started crying, shooting ammo everywhere, not aiming. "SHUT UP" I roared angerly as my Zoid ran out of ammo. "You don't know what it's like to be me! To have everyone you knew be killed when you were little, to be abandoned and wondering Zi for years, you don't know" I shouted. "You... don't... know."

They all saw me break into a fit of tears, mouring over everyone that I knew.

"Reanna" Van and Irvine muttered sadly.

"I want it all to stop" I shouted as Nexus growled in pity. "I want them all to die! They caused me torture" I broke out into sobs and tears, crying over them.

Irvine's Command Wolf stopped as the cockpit opened to reveal that he jumped out and came to the Red Horn. "Come on Rea, stop it. You don't need to cry" he told me.

The Geno Saurer shot infront of the Red Horn, preventing Irvine from coming any closer. "Don't make one more move, Cyclops" Raven yelled from his spot. "I'll kill you if you do"

"Make it stop Nexus, please" I mourned. "Make it stop! It's too painful"

My Organoid pitied me and fused with me, flying out of the Zoid and by Irvine's Command Wolf. He let me out of the chamber inside of him and nuzzled my cheek.

"What are you doing" Raven asked me furiously as Shadow roared. He was so close to killing Irvine.

I looked to Nexus and said in a low voice"Get Irvine and lets leave, I want to go now."

He growled in reply and flew up, picking up Irvine and placing him into the Command Wolf as I got in. "Bye, Raven" I muttered as everyone else got the clue and left off as Raven stood there clueless about what to do.

"Shadow..." he mumbled as we left off.

I tried to keep everyone in character, but it was hard! Seriously!

Now, please review!


	5. A Note

In case if you guys hadn't noticed this already, I'm probably going to end up discontinuing this story. I got the characters way out of character and have lost intrest in the stupid story because I have no ideas left!

I want to do another story though, which might take a while to do, but it'll probably be worth it. So here's my two ideas:

Harry Potter/Naruto crossover fanfic

Harry Potter/Trigun fanfic

I'm a huge fan of all of those series and I wanted you guys to help me decide which one to do.

You can email me or leave it in a review box.

Grimmwolf


End file.
